Choices
by shopgirl152
Summary: Years ago, Victor made the choice to marry Victoria. Years later, after having a dream about Emily, he wonders if he made the right choice.  Victor/Victoria Victor/Emily
1. Chapter 1

"_Hopscotch_"

The second the words were out of her mouth, Victor found himself reeling backwards in terror; not only from the force of Emily's hasty retreat, but from the tone of voice and the mixture of hurt and anger in her eyes.

"Victor. Victor?"

"Huh?" Victor started, opening his eyes. "Oh! Uh, Victoria."

"Victor, what was all that mumbling about?"

"Mumbling?"

"Yes. It sounded like you were having a nightmare." She placed a hand over his. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Everything's fine." He gently removed her hand. "I'm just going to take a little walk. Be back soon."

"Would you like some company?"

"No!" I mean, no. That is quite alright. I will be fine." And before Victoria could say another word, he was out the door.

* * *

_Hopscotch. Hopscotch. Hopscotch_. Victor mulled the word over in his head. It was such a simple word. And yet, at the same time, it was terrifying. Speaking the word out loud would send him back to The Underworld, back to Emily. Not speaking it would leave him here, with Victoria. The woman he was now married to.

"It's not a tough decision," he mused, walking along. "You did choose Victoria. And-and you're happy with her. It's a good marriage." He sat down on a log, head in his hands. "But she wasn't your original choice."


	2. Chapter 2

_Victor paused, the cup to his lips. One sip and he would be dead. Gone from The Land of the Living._

_But Emily had something to say. She gently lowered the cup, her eyes sad. "I can't let you do this. I was a young bride once and my dreams were taken from me. I can't do that to someone else." She joined Victor and Victoria's hands together. "It's the right thing to do."_

_

* * *

_Victor scoffed at the memory. "The right thing to do." He stood up, pacing. "The right thing to do. The right thing to do? How was that the right thing to do?"

"It would have been wrong otherwise."

Victor started, slowly turning around. "Emily?" His eyes widened; Emily sat on the log, looking at him. "But how? I thought—"

"Don't be silly Victor." She laughed. "I vanished in a swarm of butterflies. You don't think I can reassemble myself?"

"Oh. Well. I guess that does make sense…"

She smiled gently, patting a spot next to her. "Come on. Let's talk this out."


	3. Chapter 3

"So that's it?" Emily laughed lightly. "You've been having dreams about me saying hopscotch and you're wondering if marrying Victoria was the right decision?"

"You just…you looked so hurt."

"Well I was hurt Victor. I thought we were going to get married. I didn't realize I was the other woman."

He put his hand over hers. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know." She looked away. "Victor, what do you think would have happened? If we got married?"

"Well…" he rubbed the back of his neck in thought. "I imagine we would've have children. Two actually. One boy, one girl."

She looked at him, a soft smile on her lips. "And a dog."

"Of course. Scraps would be there too. And him and the children would play together."

"They would chase each other…"

"Wrestle…"

"Little Tommy would tease his sister…"

"Tommy is it?"

Emily smiled. "It would be short for Thomas. I've always liked the name."

"Oh. Well then. Tommy would tease his sister and Victoria would fight right back…"

Her face fell. "Victoria?"

He gulped. "Well…it's a nice name. Very common nowadays. It could be a suitable name for anybody really."

She wiped a tear from her eye. "Do you-do you and Victoria have any children?"

"No. She's barren."

"Oh Victor. I'm so sorry."

He forced a smile. "It's-it's alright. We've gotten along fine without."

"Do you love her Victor?"

"What?"

"Do you love her? Even though she can't have children?"

A smile slowly crept across his face. "Yes. I do."

"Then you have to stay here. With her. You're her husband Victor. She needs you." He turned away, refusing to look at her. She cupped his face in her hand, turning him toward her. "Victor, you made the right choice."

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

Victor stood up, wiping the snow off his pants. "I…should be going. Victoria will be wondering where I am."

"Yes…"

"Emily, I am sorry I did this to you. Coming back out here."

She held up a hand to stop him. "No, it was my fault. You came out here to work things out and…I interfered."

Victor took her hand in his. "No, you didn't. You helped me realize that I made the right choice in marrying Victoria." He kissed her softly on the cheek. "Thank you."

She smiled softly, cupping his face in her hands and kissing his cheek. "Good-bye Victor."

He watched as she pulled away, twirling faster and faster under the moonlight until the only thing left was a swarm of butterflies. They flapped their wings, flying away into the moonlight. "Good-bye Emily."

* * *

"Oh Victor!" Victoria ran to him, hugging him tightly the minute he stepped through the door. "Oh Victor! I was so worried about you!"

He smiled, placing a kiss on top of her head. "I'm sorry Victoria. I lost track of time."

"But where were you? You didn't get lost out there, did you?" She pulled away, searching his face.

"I…got a little lost. The trail was covered with snow."

"I don't know what I would have done if you were lost." She buried her face in his chest.

"It's alright Victoria. I'm alright. I'm here now." He gently took her hand, leading her to the fireplace.

"Victor, your hands are like ice. Here, let me warm them up for you." She grabbed a blanket, throwing it around the two of them before taking his hands in hers and rubbing them together. "Is that better?"

He smiled, kissing her chastely on the lips. "Yes."

She yawned, snuggling against him. "I'm glad."

As the fire crackled and popped, Victor looked down at the now sleeping form snuggled into him. He kissed her forehead. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle I will light your way into darkness. With this ring…" He gently twirled the wedding ring on her finger. You are mine. Forever. I love you Victoria. I always will."


End file.
